


The Garden of Persephone

by skystarlight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mythology References, Post-Super Junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skystarlight/pseuds/skystarlight
Summary: From the Greek Mythology of Hades and Persephone





	The Garden of Persephone

A soft rustling was everything necessary to wake him up from the deep slumber. The bed dipped lower and without even opening eyes he simply knew that his other half had had his sleep disrupted by an annoying and repetitive chain of thoughts that appeared year after year, as in a cycle. He absolutely hated it, but truth wanted that he was also forced to co-habitate with the reality that came with it.

Yes, spring was near and a few hours was all that was left before the golden sun could rise in all his splendour, flowers blossomed in flamboyant colors and vivid fragrances and an explosion of brilliant green subsided to the former nuances of the crispy autumn and the glacial winter instead.

Spring was the season of love, nest of warmth for human hearts and the right time to make everything impossible turn possible, through the undying flickers of hope that could be finally ignited and nurtured again thanks to the good weather.

Everyone loved spring. Be it on Earth or anywhere Gods lived, for spring meant rebirth, fertility and merry thoughts in general. And that was it for everyone, but him.

The nuptial room, alike other halls of the castle of the underworld, was swallowed into the deepest shadows, untouched by the warmth of the sunrays.

A small grunt was everything that could be heard resonate from wall to wall, together with the soft noise of a heavy cape made from a dark animal fur that crept on the floor. It hung from a pair of well built, broad shoulders in all the majestic, regal, yet frightening splendour that only the God of the underworld could emanate with his powerful presence in the room. The god himself stayed still at the balcony, arms crossed over his chest, empty stare fixed into the void, his ruby red eyes glistened in the dark and shone like fresh, dripping blood. 

For once his prideful self didn't look down at how the flowing Styx, several hundreds meters below, was proliferating with souls of the dead like every other night.

No. 

That night, the god of the underworld totally erased from his mind all pleasurable thoughts that could derive from his daily job as the one in charge of balancing nature, by taking the life from the undeserving ones or those who had already spent their days accordingly to their established Fate. The god of the underworld worriedly shifted in his stance and lifted his head up high, where he knew the sun was and, although he perfectly knew also that no natural light could penetrate his dark Kingdom, he still looked up to where soon his spouse would be, leaving him alone for yet another abundant six months of solitude and longing.

He was still immersed in his thoughts, that he didn't notice any other noise except for his heavy breathe. 

The bed creaked one more time, the covers were tossed aside and a pair of feet lightly walked on tiptoes in order to reach him.

"I can see your mind is troubled, my love" a thin voice whispered, and that was enough to make the surrounding, dancing flames of the lit candles flicker all around the walls they were hung at. Two slender arms firmly snaked around the broader waist of the god and circled it as to bring his smaller body as close as possible to the bigger one. A cheek rested against his covered back and the god finally release a sigh that echoed with sinister longing already. 

"I thought you were sleeping" his low, hoarse voice opened up his thoughts, as he grabbed the small hand that buckled him in the hug and brought it to his lips, planting a chaste, respectful kiss on to the back of it.

"I could say the same of you" was the chuckling, cunning answer and the god couldn't help but smile wide. Oh, if that man weren't his husband, who could be?

"I can't. Not when the night will soon turn into day, which means we will part like every other year, my precious" the god told the other one, and by the grave tone of his voice, it seemed that his every worry could be felt through the kiss that still lingered against the back of the smaller man's hand.

"I perfectly know what that means" the smaller simply said, not at all affected by the seriousness of his other half's words "but you still worry too much about it. You still dwell too much over it" the man stated with bloody coldness. He detached himself from the hug, only to walk around his god and show himself in front of him: "Kyuhyun..." he whispered, reaching for the pale cheeks and cupping them in his two soft, slightly tanned hands "...you need to worry less about the cycle of seasons, my love. Have I ever left you once? Have I ever escaped the love you are giving me, or showed you any intention to do so?"

At those words the almighty god of the underworld, intimately named Kyuhyun for that was his first name, looked away, saddened by his lover's indifference to his hurt. He childishly looked elsewhere but the petite man that had been notably the only one able to manipulate him and make his dormant feelings emerge and be hundreds times more amplified, whenever it came to show the little one how much important he was in Kyuhyun's eyes.

"Hey..." the little one murmured in the darkness, caressing the pale complexion, brushing a thumb over the god's cold lips "...I will never, and I say never, leav-"

Surprise took the best of the smaller man, who couldn't see that kiss coming and lightly popped his eyes open, before tenderly close them both and enjoy Kyuhyun's rushing kiss, one that underlined all his inner insecurities and somehow showed that even the most powerful god in fact hid a tiny bit of humanity.

"I know" Kyuhyun murmured against the other one's lips. His nose was still pressed against the other, his lips were still a bit hesitant before deepening things when the mood of despair was about to take over his whole, non-existent soul.

"Ryeowook..." Kyuhyun murmured for a second time, pecking the luscious lips and slowly bringing one hand behind the man's nape, creeping all his fingers through the disheveled raven locks until his hand had a firm grasp of his hair. He pulled it slowly and Ryeowook's lips opened up in a sort of stupor for what was coming next.

"...you are my Persephone. My lover, my only breath of life though I was born dead. I am way too generous when I let you emerge from hell and move on to Earth to tend for Spring and Summer. No one but me should see how your eyes shine bright like guiding stars through the night for those who have lost their path, or how your lips part in cute confusion when you understand very little of your surrounding. No one should ever see your flourishing body, the curve of your hips that my hands alone can grasp to have you closer, the prominent collar where I take the most sinful bites or your sweet, delicious thighs that fervently hug me in the hottest nights"

Kyuhyun moved his other hand and swiftly grasped Ryeowook's right hip; he then glanced down at the other one and saw that he was completely bared of any clothing, sight that drove him absolutely crazy and thirsty for more touch. The god pulled his lover's body closer and the smaller one's hot flesh crashed against his cold nakedness: "The first mortal who sees you in all your beautiful splendour, or inavertedly touches you in all foolish eagerness, by doing that or much more he will be defying me and my authority. Then, he shall face my wrath and die by my hands of a brutal death."

Ryeowook stilled. However hearing those words had never been anything new.

That was his husband's advice and it just came every year round, right before spring so that he could have a better staying in the mortal world while doing his job.

Like Kyuhyun had called him, Ryeowook was Persephone, or the deity in charge of the Spring season. Everything that involved the change of nature during spring, from the blossoming of flowers, to the growth of the fields, was due to Ryeowook's existence. After all, he was born from the goddess of the harvest and agriculture, Demeter, and one day while tending to his mother's tasks, he was noticed by Kyuhyun, whom, totally mesmerized by the beauty and the kindness of the young man, decided to kidnap him and bring him to the underworld with him.

Many had speculated over Demeter's despair and loss of sanity after she discovered that her precious son had been kidnapped by her younger brother, but many more had also recounted tales of how Ryeowook was scared of hell and wished to leave, or how his abductor had tricked him with a spell into not being able to leave his side at all. However, very few nowadays dare to speak of how the gentle nature of Ryeowook's soul had in truth changed the scary god and encouraged him to get back in touch with that little inner part of him that still hid a bit of rationality and humanity.

Ryeowook had been Kyuhyun's only medicine against his eternal inner conflicts, and a way to discover that even a brutal-method-recurring creature like him could in fact learn how to love and be loved. The days went by and, although the beautiful god of nature was falling in love with Kyuhyun, Ryeowook still was missed by his closest kin and also humans, who demanded the little god to be returned to his legit place, or famine would have taken the most of the known world, since Demeter had lost her mind for the loss and refused to exercise her powers over nature.

"I got to go" Ryeowook said once when, lazily dwelling in the arms of his lover, news of rigid winters, terrible storms and endless snow on Earth reached his knowledge. And Kyuhyun, after becoming the magnaninmous being he once wasn't, agreed to his sister's desperate plea to let her see her son for the same exact amount of time Kyuhyun himself got to see his lover. That meant Ryeowook was to stay with Kyuhyun for six months per year during autumn and winter, while when spring and summer came, he was to leave Kyuhyun's side and briefly take on his former duties as his mother's assistant.

Agreement reached, the two lovers are now used to say goodbyes every year when spring reappeared.

"That is getting old. It's the same warning you give me every year in occasion of our farewell and no one in their sane mind would ever be touching me without enraging you. That would mean sign testament and voluntarily ask for being killed, you know. You are just a jealous, overly possessive bastard, Kyuhyun" Ryeowook cursed under breath, now feeling his own stomach brush against Kyuhyun's, that little, naughty stripe of pubic hair tickle his belly underneath the navel, his thigh trapped between Kyuhyun's legs and for that a curious, evil smirk appeared on his lips.

"Is that the way you speak to your faithful husband?" Kyuhyun reproached, pulling Ryeowook's hair a bit more strongly, eliciting a small moan from the other one as his crotch already hardened against the trapped thigh.

"That is just me speaking... the truth" he groaned in frustration now that he had understood Kyuhyun's games, even though they were never a secret to begin with. Ryeowook placed his warm hands on Kyuhyun's abdomen and slowly brought them both over his chest, purposely brushing both his hard nipples and slipped them on his shoulders, underneath the junction where his heavy cape was tied. In a swift move, Ryeowook freed him of one of his high symbol of power and the cape pooled at their feet with a loud thud.

"I hate it when you're right" Kyuhyun nodded as he felt Ryeowook's arms closing around his neck then "And what I also hate is a sex-deprived life lasting six damn long months"

"Then take me now, don't waste your time my lord. Love me just like you do" Ryeowook wickedly smiled as he planted a kiss on Kyuhyun's lips, in the meawhile lifting his free leg around the taller's waist and making the other feel his evident arousal.

Without any other notice, Kyuhyun moved his hand and grabbed that leg, slowly tracing the innerside of Ryeowook's thigh with his nails before reaching for his butt-cheek and cupping it fondly, which had the little god moan in almost no time: "I give the orders, if you ever forgot" Kyuhyun laughed in Ryeowook's ear though he soon dove underneath his jaw and began to nibble the tender flesh, already marked in red by the many bites left earlier when they had each other for at least three other times.

"You'd never have me the harsh way, knowing it might be our last" Ryeowook laughed as well, feeling it nice to have Kyuhyun mouth ravishing his neck just the way only he did, which was a light nibble replaced by some lickings here and there on the softest spots of his flesh, those he feared someday Kyuhyun could tear apart in all his eagerness, but that the thought only made him damn more excited.

"Touché" Kyuhyun sighed, re-emerging from Ryeowook's neck and looking straight into the little god's amber eyes "But that doesn't mean we couldn't get things spicy, my love" he announced, capturing Ryeowook's lips in his and fervently moving one against the other, engaging a raging dance that saw no winner between them yet. Ryeowook muffled a moan as he willingly opened his mouth then and let Kyuhyun's tongue explore his warm cavern, licking and caressing every other corner with eager brushes that said "this is my property, get the fuck off". 

Ryeowook replied to each touches with others of his tongue against Kyuhyun's until the two had reached levels of escalation where none of them could breathe properly anymore and had to briefly back off to get some air. 

A few seconds of pause were all he needed, before Ryeowook could latch his mouth once again on the smooth, cold planes of Kyuhyun chest and kiss every inch of his milky white skin, every lenght of his immortal scars got from previous bloody wars. He reached a nipple and sucked as hard as he could, while the other was repetitively pinched between his fingers, so to have his husband moan and throw his head back in excitement, though the best for them both was yet to come.

Indeed, Ryeowook's lips travelled further down across Kyuhyun's abdomen and, getting on his knees, he soon reached the source of the god's pleasure. 

His eyes were just at the same height of Kyuhyun's hard cock, a well endowed shaft that already stood fiercely up and only waited for someone to tend to its needs.

Kyuhyun looked down and got glimpses of the most glorious sight he could have ever seen: his eternal lover on his knees, grasping both his thighs hard as he kissed his rosy tip and pretended to throw at him shy glances aimed at getting him more excited. And he knew they worked, oh they worked so damn well, especially when Ryeowook still looked up above while finally accomodating the intruding inches into his mouth and slowly sucking Kyuhyun's cock from the tip to the large base, deep throating him like he only could.

Those sexy glances Ryeowook took through his half-lidded eyes literally throw him deep into pure ecstacy and he had yet to savor his own fun with the little tempting devil. Kyuhyun eagerly raked his hand through Ryeowook's locks and firmly accompanied his lover's movement of the head with it, helping him getting more precise while bobbing and sucking him well and hard. 

"S-stop. Ryeong, stop!" Kyuhyun almost unwillingly exclaimed at a certain point, feeling himself already on the brink of euphoria and nearing a climax he didn't want to happen that soon at all. Still too innocently teasing, Ryeowook stopped his ministrations and realeased him, licking away a very thin stripe of cum unintentionally leaking through the tip: "What?" the little god asked, licking his own lips clean of the sperm and honestly waiting for more to do.

Kyuhyun put two fingers under Ryeowook's chin and lifted it, helping the man to stand up on his feet again. 

The hellish god smiled tenderly then and bore his eyes deep into his lover's before closing the gap again and placing his lips onto Ryeowook's, slowly, undemandingly. It was done just for the pleasure of tasting those naughty lips that had drunk his essence just a few moments before. 

Then, just then, Kyuhyun lifted both arms and brought his hand onto Ryeowook's upper arms, which he softly caressed with the back of his fingers as if the body he was touching were made of the most fragile element ever known to gods and humans alike.

Ryeowook shivered and a gasp escaped his mouth due to the surprise of the act, he was still deep convinced they were about to have another round of rough sex, before parting ways for yet another semester. That changed everything in the game.

"God, Kyu..." Ryeowook exhaled then, when Kyuhyun had spun him around and was holding him still with his two hands planted on both his hips.

"What, my love?" Kyuhyun answered, nuzzling his head under Ryeowook's right jaw and emerging after a little while hitting the man's right ear with his hot breath.

"I... I need you" Ryeowook moaned as Kyuhyun caressed his throat and lifted his head well enough to still nibble the tender flesh, before travelling down onto his shoulders and in the middle of his lean back, where the tip of his tongue naughtily traced his spine all along and Ryeowook could be felt shivering in Kyuhyun's arms. That was it until his mouth had reached Ryeowook's sweet, round ass and his tongue had wickedly dove into the crack of it, action to which Ryeowook compliantly bent over in order to give Kyuhyun more access.

He felt himself wanting for more as he felt Kyuhyun's ravishing eyes burn his skin while watching how his puckered hole twiched in lusty want and seemed to cry out for help, for something to fill it up completely.

Cupping those two round cheeks with his hands, his thumbs were inserted into the crack so to nicely open up more space.

"P-please" Ryeowook pleaded with thin, submissive voice right before Kyuhyun could kiss him there and move his tongue over the warm hole, play with it until Ryeowook could be felt sticking his butt out and swinging his hips from side to side to signal that he was finally ready and didn't want anybody to mess up with him. In fact, Kyuhyun slowly inserted his tongue into the lusty hole and began to eat him alive as he slowly thrust and licked to make him even wetter than the petite one was already.

Ryeowook was a complete mess then. Because right when Kyuhyun had started fucking him with the tongue, his own cock twiched in need of attention and began leaking cum even without anyone touching it. He decided to be the one tending to his own need then and move his hand down to reach between his legs, when Kyuhyun slapped the hand away and grabbed his shaft instead. 

Still busy at savoring him, the taller one, helped by the sticky substance dripping then, began pumping Ryeowook's cock nice and slow, pressing the base from time to time and moving upwards to ease his lover's release.

"I am...fuck, I'm near, Kyu" Ryeowook groaned in frustration then, not wanting to be considered any easy for coming after being simply turned on by feeling Kyuhyun's tongue up his ass. He needed something bigger, harder and way more satisfying then. And Kyuhyun understood it when Ryeowook began to cry out for more and wiggle his ass to move the god's attention to where he needed it the most.

"Don't even try to think you're allowed to come without giving me any time to fuck you properly, darling" Kyuhyun grunted as well, right after standing up and preparing himself. He took his own hard on in his hand and aligned it with Ryeowook's entrance.

The tip disappeared into the freshly stretched out hole, and the rest followed up shortly after, opening Ryeowook up nicely and filling him up almost completely.

"Urgh, fuck... Kyu! Move, please, move fast!" Ryeowook exclaimed, his breath hitching in his throat and feeling as if a rock was seemingly crushing his lungs, as he lost any ability to breathe properly due to the felt intrusion.

"And I thought I was the one giving out orders" Kyuhyun laughed, but then pressed a full kiss onto Ryeowook's cheek before focusing on his ass and moving all the thoughts into actions. He briefly pulled out of Ryeowook, just to slam it in back inside, eliciting a trail of nonsensical moans aimed at praising Kyuhyun's greatness...in all known meanings.

"Scream and moan my name, my love. For those who mined our love with their wicked assumptions, do it here so your screams can reach everyone around, so that our people know that their King and his husband are well and happy. No one shall ever come between us and try to part us, because I love you, Ryeowook, my little sun. And I've never been oh so fucked up in all my immortal life, I am totally yours until the end of time" Kyuhyun recounted into Ryeowook's ear, while this one did as he was instructed and wildly moaned of Kyuhyun's actions right at the balcony where they stood.

The thrusts grew erratic, wild and almost animalistic as Kyuhyun quickly slammed himself all the way in right after pulling out, action, this, that he kept on doing all over again and again, until even Ryeowook was forced to grab the stony balcony and stuck his ass out to eagerly meet the thrusts which slammed against his flesh in a quick succession.

"Harder... faster..." he desperately pleaded with labored breath until his legs dangerously trembled and had him risking to fall down on his knees, if not for Kyuhyun's protective hold of his husband.

"I'm gonna come" Kyuhyun warned him then and after a few more thrusts, he stilled completely in order to fill the warm cavern with his hot seed. Ryeowook's knees totally buckled and he had only Kyuhyun to keep him on his feet: "You alright, sweetie? Was I too harsh?" Kyuhyun asked, collecting Ryeowook's tired body in his hug and helping him over their bed, where they finally laid one into the arms of the other,

Feeling the warm covers sliding up his body because Kyuhyun was fixing them over themselves, Ryeowook simply nodded with a tired smile before hiding his silly lovesick grin into Kyuhyun's chest.

"I wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world, Kyu, because this is where I belong now" Ryeowook murmured, exahusted but happy, not even bothered about his upcoming departure from his lover, something bound to happen in a couple of hours "Love me just like you do, always...and everything will be alright" the little one revealed, before drifting to a brief, well deserved sleep in the arms on the man he loved more than his own life, which he had sacrificed in order to stay together in the underworld.

"I will" and that was Kyuhyun's promise. The almighty god of hell and the dead which inhabitated it, lived with his biggest secret after getting back a little bit more of compassion and humanity thanks to the encounter with Ryeowook. Thanks to a love that was to become their legend.


End file.
